dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
So...
Summary In the Season 3 Premiere of Lightshow, part one, Simon and Alice are back together, are as what we believe it to be. Thomas and Molly struggle to become a thing when Molly worries about her morals. Michael learns more of the truth behind Stacy possibly being his sister. Emma deals with rehab. The Following Program is rated TV-MA LS, it contains Strong Language, Sexual Situtaions and Nudity and is intended for mature audiences. Characters *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Hannah *Michael's Mom *Kitty *Various People in Rehab Transcript 2:00 PM On Wednesday, July 3rd 2014 (Thomas, Molly, and Michael are walking in a hallway) Molly: Are they ready yet? Ever since the two got back together, they've done nothing but fuck each other in a new position every night. Thomas: Speaking of fucking... (To Molly) When will we ever do some? (Puts his arm around her shoulders) Molly: We'll see about that later. Michael: Shut up you two, I have to deal with Stacy being my possible sister, thank god I didn't fuck her, though almost every man on the west coast has gotten a taste of her pussy in their mouth. (They arrive at the front door of Simon's apartment) Michael: I wonder what's taking them so long. (Michael opens the door, as he, Thomas, and Molly walk in to see Simon and Alice completely naked sleeping on their belly's on the floor next to each other with Simon holding a bottle of whiskey) Michael: (Nods) I see. (Thomas, Molly, and Michael get a blanket out and put it over Simon and Alice, as the three of them walk out and walk down the hallway) Thomas: Yup, those two are fucking. (Shows a montage of Simon and Alice waking up in bed together, kissing in various places including the park, beach, and at a kid's concert, where a boy watches them and his mother puts her hand in front of his eyes, next it shows Simon and Alice at a bar as they clink their beer bottles with each other and drink as they watch a soccer game with a group of italians, then it shows a ten second scene of Simon thrusting on top of Alice with his body covering her body and his buttocks shown, with the chorus to Drunk in Love playing, the montage ends with Simon with Alice in his apartment, which is surrounded with broken pieces of wood, as the two sit on the floor with Thomas and Molly together as they all have a beer bottle and are drinking together two months and twenty three days later on Tuesday, August 26th 2014 at 1:00 PM) Simon: Man, what a summer it was. (To Alice) There was the drinking, the partying, that damn Fifa cup that everyone was talking about since they had nonstop promotion... (Alice fake coughs) Simon: But of course, there was the sex, you and me. Alice: (Giggles) Oh stop, your making me blush. (Simon and Alice deep kiss for three seconds as Thomas and Molly look awkwardly them as they stop kissing) Alice: So anyways, Labor day is coming up, (To Simon) and then your birthday. Simon: Like I need another reminder that I'm turning twenty eight. Molly: But more importantly, the fall is coming up... (Laughs awkwardly) which doesn't matter since it'll still be sunny and dandy here in California. Thomas: It's not just the weather. (To Molly) New things are starting up, like with us? Molly: Oh yeah, (Slowly) there's that. Alice: So how are you two doing? How was your summer? Thomas: Well mostly me and Molly have been doing stuff that we just normally do. Simon: (To Thomas and Molly) So basically you two haven't hooked up, gone out, do a little... Thomas: (Interrupts) Stop! Stop! It's not you where you can get into bed before buying the girl some food. Molly: What Thomas is saying, is that we're taking this slow. Alice: Well, it has been two months now, how slow are you taking it? Molly: (Rubs her head) Uh, maybe slow enough that we haven't even had an official date yet? Simon: Shit girl, I'm surprised you haven't jumped the bone ever since your lesbian girlfriend left for Paris. Alice: Oh Simon, calm down, I think it's cute. Simon: (Confused) How is it cute? Alice: Because, it sounds like a romance in progress, only the two people are friends first before they an actual thing. Simon: But the difference is that these two... (Points to Thomas and Molly) have been friends ever since Molly joined Ball Busters last summer. Molly: It's not just that, I mean, I will have to go against my morals about men, it will feel like I'm betraying myself. Thomas: But Mol, once you get over it, you'll have someone who will really want to be with you. Molly: I know, it's just that it will take time for me. Thomas: Speaking of time, (To Simon) When will you take the time to fix up your apartment after you went crazy and started chopping up wood? Simon: (Smirks) It sounded you said jerk off. Thomas: How did it... (Pauses for a second) so what are you going to do about this place? Simon: I'm actually thinking about selling it and looking for a better place. Alice: Really? Why is that? Simon: Because it would take far too long and then I would realize that it would remind me of all that shit that happened before Alice and I hooked up. Thomas: Then what's your plan? Simon: Two words... craiglist. Molly: Um, that's one word. Simon: Uhhhh... yeah. But it's two words mushed together to make one. Alice: So your going to go on craiglist and look for a new place on there? Simon: That's what I plan to do. Molly: So enough about us, what about Michael? For the past two months he's been away, and the same for Emma, only Emma just left and Michael went away to see his parents. Simon: Then I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret, but Emma is in rehab. Alice: Really? Rehab? Molly: For what reasons? Simon: Her crack addiction. Molly: No, I said reasons. The Crack addiction, the drinking, the various other drugs she uses, the pill popping, her attitude. Thomas: Oh yeah, those reasons. Simon: All I know is that she's up in the hills in a rehab center, like that Dr. Drew shit, and she should be recovered before Christmas. Alice: What about Michael? Simon: Well, ever since his mom dropped a bomb on him about Stacy being his sister, he met up with his mom and dad to spend the summer with them and learn more about this. Thomas: Aren't his parents divorced? Simon: Yeah well, for July he was with his mom in Fresno while he's spending the rest of August with his dad in Miami Florida. Molly: When will he back? (Michael suddenly walks in the front door) Michael: That would be today. (Sits down with the group and opens a beer bottle) Alice: (To Micheal) How was Florida? Michael: You won't believe me Dad, he's been trying to get over my mom for years, and his way of doing that is by playing the real estate market and buying business', the only thing he can't buy is love, unless she's a hooker, and lucky for him, Miami is full of them. Simon: What about your Mom? Michael: I kept trying to bring up the whole Stacy thing, but her way of distracting it from me is by taking me to amusment parks and other kid related events, as she tells me this is her way of making up for the past twenty six years. Thomas: Wasn't your birthday last month? Michael: (Smirks) Oh yeah, at least on that day I got to feel like a kid again... while playing laser dart tag with my mom and other ten year olds. Molly: At least your back. Michael: (To Molly) Since when are you so nice to me. Molly: (To Michael) Well I figured we got off the wrong foot about the whole lesbian thing, and now I think that I'm slowly starting to get over it, I think we should really start our friendship on the right path. Michael: Oh thank god, I ran out of good jokes about dykes, I'm glad your getting over that. Molly: Um Mike, that is still an offensive word towards women. Michael: Sorry. (To Simon) Any word on Emma? Simon: Still busy at rehab. Michael: (Surprised) Wait, she's in rehab? Simon: Oh shit, I didn't tell you yet, let me tell you the story again. (The camera pans out the window of Simon's apartment slowly as it cuts to Emma sitting in a chair surrounded by many other people in a room inside a cliffside mansion in the hills of California) Skinny Purple Ponytail Girl: So basically, my dickhead dad thought that may cocaine habit, (Sniffs a little) provoked me to steal clothes and prized posessions in celebrities homes, and that's why I'm here. Consuleor: Thank you for sharing your story, now Emma. How about you... Emma: Pass. Consuleor: Again? It's been the fifteenth time already? Are you sure? Emma: Yes, I'm sure. Yellow Man: (To Emma) Come on, we've all discussed our stories, why don't you? Emma: Because, the consuleor said that we have to express our feelings and our past, and quite frankly, if I do that, then I won't be making many new friends here. Consuleor: Emma, we're all just trying to be friends here, no matter what you say. Emma: Well, thank you consuleor, but I'm sure these stories about addiction sound about as interesting as a lifetime movie, only with slightly better looking people. Red Ponytail Woman: That's very rude Emma. Emma: Hey, I'm just expressing my opinion, (To Red Ponytail Woman) and I think you suffer from annerexia about you worry about looking too fat for the women in your office, when clearly all you really want is to stuff your face with Devil Dogs and Zebra cakes. Red Ponytail Woman: (Frustrated) Consuleor! Consuleor: Emma, maybe you should talk about your past with us? Emma: (To Consuleor) Maybe you should explain why you ask so many questions for someone who secretly smokes cigarettes outside of the house when no one is looking, and you blame your money problems on the economy instead of the packs of cigarettes you keep in your pockets, and when someone asks, you just say that your holding someone's cellphone, which I'm sure any right minded person would think that's bullshit. Yellow Man: You know what Emma, your a very mean person! Emma: (To Yellow Man) And your a very boring person. Yellow Man: (Gets up) That's it! Consuleor: Everyone calm down! That will do for group therapy today, let's just return to our rooms and call it for a day. Emma: Whatever. (Gets up and walks away as a Grey woman with a ponytail looks interested in Emma, as it cuts to Michael video chatting with his mom in his apartment at his desk) Michael: Okay mom, tell me about Stacy mom, you've been leaving this out for me all summer. Michael's Mom: It's complicated, but yes, Stacy is your half sister. Michael: (Confused) Half sister? Michael's Mom: She's from another father, where I don't know where he is. Michael: And you couldn't tell me? Michael's Mom: Before Stacy started school, I left her father, since things got complicated with Tracy. Michael: (Confused) Tracy? Michael's Mom: Oh yeah, she was another child I had after Stacy. Michael: Jesus christ mom! Is there anything your not telling me!? Michael's Mom: Sorry Micheal, this was back after I left your father, and then when I left Stacy and Tracy's father, and just so much shit happened in the 90's, and before I knew it, I'm in a hippie van at some god awful music festival smoking weed with a bunch of college kids. Michael: (Sighs) Okay mom, I need to speak with Stacy and Tracy, now what does Tracy look like? Michael's Mom: Last I heard, she was some fat girl with ponytails and glasses. Michael: (Shocked) You mean that girl!? Michael's Mom: Listen Michael, I have to go water my tomatoe plants and then pay off my weed dealer, maybe we'll talk later... Michael: Fine, whatever, go enjoy acting like a little kid while I handle all this. (Closes his computer screen as it cuts to Thomas watching tv in his living room and Hannah walks in and sits down next to him) Hannah: Waiting on someone? Thomas: (Sighs) Molly is coming over... Hannah: (To Thomas) You have a girlfriend? Thomas: Yeah? It's Molly didn't I tell you? Hannah: You mean the lesbian? Thomas: She's not like that. Hannah: You mean she's straight? Thomas: Well... I don't know. Hannah: Why don't you ask her? Thomas: It's complicated. Hannah: (Deadpanned) Really? Complicated was our parent's marriage, this is just something straight out of a sitcom. Thomas: Molly doesn't know what to do. We've spent the whole summer happy together and she tells me that if we actually decide to go out, it would go against her morals. Hannah: (Briefly faceplams) Don't tell me she's one of those feminists who hate all men? Thomas: It's not that, Molly has never been with a man, and everytime she starts something up with a guy, they either punch or piss on her. Hannah: Is this Molly or Rihanna your talking about? Cause it's pretty old news if you talk about the latter. Thomas: (Confused) Okay, are you trying to tell me something or what? Hannah: Look shithead, all I'm trying to say, is that if you really love Molly, you should risk everything to be with her, and convince her that you're the only one she wants to be with. Thomas: You really think so? Hannah: Either that or that was a promising speech I made for this new movie I'm making. (Molly knocks on the door) Hannah: I better leave you two alone and I'll let you discuss this with her. (Hannah gets up and goes into her room) Thomas: It's open Molly. (Molly walks in through the front door and sits down with Thomas) Molly: (To Thomas) Hey Tommy, what's going on? Thomas: Oh nothing, I was feeling lonely so I thought I needed you to come over. Plus I didn't want to walk in on Simon and Alice having sex at your place. Molly: (Giggles) Yeah, by the time I left they were humping each other on the kitchen counter. Thomas: (Cringes) Remind me never to eat food off of there. Molly: No matter how much I clean that counter, that memory will still remind me of what happened there. (Cuts to Emma in her room at the rehab house laying in her bed on her belly, as the Grey Woman walks in) Grey Woman: Your Emma right? Emma: I was just about to ask who you were/ Grey Woman: My name is Kitty. Emma: Kitty? Like the pussycat? Kitty: Yeah I don't know what my parents were thinking. They must of been snorting some blow before they made me. Emma: (To Kitty) So why are you in here? Kitty: Eating disorder. Emma: Don't tell me your one of those skinny bitches from the hills who snort coke and waste their parent's credit cards on dresses and shit? Kitty: No, don't worry I know what your talking about. My gym instructor was too tough on me, and she also must of been high on coke when she told me I was "too fat to fit a tube top" and then I ended up here. Emma: Well, my story is kind of the opposite. I was fat most of my childhood, smoked crack a couple years, and now I'm here. Kitty: What made you want to come here? Emma: I realized that my drug addiction was ruining my life, I missed out on important events, (Looks down slightly) and this drug addiction could possibly hurt my friends and family. Kitty: How could it hurt them? Emma: Call me crazy, but whenever I smoke crack, I turn into a meat eating monster. Kitty: (Surprised) Are you fucking serious? Emma: I don't know how, I guess maybe it's a side effect or birth defect, (Giggles) or both. Kitty: I guess we'll never know. (Pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter as she smokes one of them) You want one? Emma: (Shrugs) Why not? I need something to smoke on. (Grabs a cigarette and Kitty lights up Emma's cigarette) Where did you get these? Kitty: Stole them from the consuleor. You were right, he still smokes without telling us. Emma: And somehow he doesn't allow anyone to smoke? Fucking prick. Kitty: Look Emma, I don't want to pressure you, but I just want to be friends with you and help you. Emma: Well I figure I'll be here for a while, so I might as well make some friends in the process. Kitty: Alright, I'm sure we'll get along well. (Cuts to Simon and Alice in bed under the sheets as they're sweating and panting implieing that they just had sex) Alice: (Panting) So... Simon: (Panting) So what? Alice: So.... (Pauses for five seconds) How's the hunt for the new apartment? Simon: It's alright, I narrowed it down to three places. But I'm not quite sure where to go. Alice: Maybe I can help you. Simon: Really? Alice: Sure... (Thinks for a few seconds) what are friends for? Simon: Yeah! Best friends that is. (Simon hugs Alice, which she has a sad look on her face, as it cuts to Thomas and Molly each drinking a glass of red wine while sitting on the couch in Thomas' apartment) Thomas: Look, all I'm saying (Sips his glass of wine) is that I'm not trying to pressure you, but I will be there for you, and I will always... love you. Molly: Oh wow, listen, Thomas... I love you too, but this is complicated for me, I just got out of one of the best relationships I had, all because she left for a job in Paris, and this is really one of the first times I'm with a man, and I'm not quite sure if I want to betray my morals all because of you. Thomas: (Sighs) Well then, if you need me? (Kisses Molly on the lips for about three seconds) I'll be there whenever you need me. Molly: (Shocked look) Uh, I better go. (Gets up quickly and walks out) To be Continued... Created by AndrewBrauer ''' '''Written by AndrewBrauer Trivia *The first episode to feature two parts *We learn what the cast did over the summer. *We learn that Michael's Mom smokes pot and has a garden. *Currently, it's unknown whether Simon and Alice are a couple or not. *The episode debut of Kitty, we also learn that she smokes cigarettes. Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow